


Pistol Whipped

by Rothecooldad



Series: flashfic rovember [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Close enough anyway - Freeform, FAHC, First Kiss, GTA AU, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, at least i dont think so, its not as intense as the tags might sound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: Ever since they met, Jeremy was always the one that protected Matt. He got him into the business properly, and he got the crew to trust him enough until he was one of them, and damned if Matt wasn’t going to return the favor by making sure Jeremy didn’t fuckingdie.





	Pistol Whipped

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters are based upon the internet personalities portrayed by members of Achievement Hunter and in no way are meant to reflect the lives of the actual person or persons themselves.

“Jeremy,” Matt yelled out to him, keeping his eyes fixed behind them. “Run!” 

 

He shot his pistol at their attackers, not bothering to aim and hoping for the best. Aiming would do no good anyway, not with how Matt’s hands were shaking and his heart was pounding, and definitely not with how fucking  _ bad  _ Matt was with a gun, under pressure and out of practice. He stayed behind the scenes for a reason, preferring a well-placed line of code than bursting in, guns ablazing, and that suited him  _ fine _ .  He only had the damn pistol to stop Jeremy’s constant nagging that Matt needed to be more careful and learn  _ some  _ self defence tactics if the crew wasn’t there to help.

 

At the time, Matt had laughed at Jeremy’s worries. He hadn’t been in actual danger in years, and even then, he’d managed, despite being a shitty amateur criminal barely keeping himself off the streets. Now he was a part of a large and infamous crew that most people were too terrified to fuck with. A member, in fact, that almost nobody even knew existed. He’d been off the grid longer than he cared to think about, and being a Fake only made keeping that anonymity easier. Matt would be perfectly fine.

 

Still, Jeremy’s paranoia won over, and Matt’s resistance was all but worn away from Jeremy’s concern, and suddenly Matt found himself with a weapon he had had to touch maybe a handful of times in his life. 

 

In that moment, lost in the streets and being chased, Matt had never been more grateful that Jeremy wasn’t as reckless with Matt’s life as he was with his own, because right then, that pistol might have been the only thing keeping them alive.

 

“C’mon,” he urged when he noticed Jeremy hadn’t moved yet. With his free hand, Matt grabbed Jeremy’s sleeve and ran, tugging hard and refusing to let go, despite the bullets whizzing past them.

 

Jeremy trailed behind him, slower, and Matt could tell how unsteady he was on his feet. A knot of worry was forming in the pit of his stomach, but Matt swallowed it down. Worry about that later, he told himself, his grip on Jeremy’s sleeve tightening. He forced himself to focus on just getting them the hell out of there.

 

Ever since they met, Jeremy was always the one that protected Matt. He got him into the business properly, and he got the crew to trust him enough until he was one of them, and damned if Matt wasn’t going to return the favor by making sure Jeremy didn’t fucking  _ die. _

 

As fast as either could manage, the two ran for their lives; Matt dragging a stumbling Jeremy, and Jeremy very obviously trying to concentrate on not tripping over his own feet. Eventually, they managed to find a dark alley to duck into, moving to the shadows quickly and pressing their backs against a dumpster for cover. 

 

A few minutes passed, and nothing killed them, so Matt figured they were probably relatively safe at the moment -- or, rather, out of the immediate danger  enough to catch their breaths and assess the problem, which was just about as much as Matt could dare to hope for given the current situation. He wouldn’t let his guard down completely. He wasn’t stupid and, if he learned anything from being A Fake, it was that you were  _ never  _ safe. But he did take time to try to steady his thundering pulse, his breaths still harsh and shallow, and he wasn’t sure if it was from fear or the physical exertion, but he kept still until the lightheadedness passed.

 

Matt wiped the sweat-slick hair from his forehead, wishing he kept a hair tie on him, trying to push it out of his eyes. He adjusted his glasses that had fallen askew in the run, before finally checking Jeremy over to make sure he was okay.

 

Jeremy was sitting on the ground, his eyes closed and head leaning back against the cool metal of the dumpster. There was a decent sized lump swelling at his temple, and blood wa starting to drip down his face, the dark red trail a sharp contrast against the rapidly paling skin. Matt suspected Jeremy hit his head during the initial fall and the impact probably gave him a concussion. Matt was shit with medical stuff, but he figured it had to be a concussion with the goose egg Jeremy was now sporting. It’d explain why he couldn’t walk straight.

 

Still, Jeremy was breathing, and beyond being scratched up, he didn’t seem to be too worse for wear, so Matt decided to chalk it up as a win. The worry still felt like lead heavy in his stomach, but Matt ignored it for now. He’d watched Jeremy down half a bottle of Jaeger before pulling out a bullet from his own shoulder with a pair of rusty kitchen tongs before. They’d been through worse.

 

The limp position he was in, and the slow, even breaths had Matt assuming Jeremy must be unconscious. Unfortunately for them, Matt had dropped his phone in the scramble to get out his gun, so Matt was forced to kneel down beside Jeremy and try to pat down his pockets, hoping to retrieve his phone without disturbing him.

 

“Whoa, man,” Jeremy slurred, voice just above a whisper, startling Matt. “At least buy me dinner first.” Matt flushed red, inexplicably embarrassed at being caught in the act. He hadn’t noticed a shift in Jeremy’s breathing, which led him to believe that Jeremy hadn’t been unconscious at all, choosing to sit back and silently let Matt all but grope him in search of the phone.

 

Matt didn’t possibly have the presence of mind to think about what that meant right now, shoving the thought away.

 

Ignoring the remark, Matt fished the phone out of the inside pocket of Jeremy’s blazer. He hadn’t realized how close to Jeremy’s face he was until the sensation of hot breath on his cheek made him look up.

 

Jeremy was staring back at Matt, pupils blown wide and eyes slightly out of focus. Matt’s breath caught in his throat.

 

“Hi,” Jeremy said, a dopey smile on his lips.

 

“Uh,” Matt swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. “Hey.”

 

“Ya saved m’ass back there.” Jeremy told him. His words were still slurred, and Matt had trouble piecing together the meaning, but his tone made it clear it wasn’t a question.

 

Matt nodded, not knowing what else to say. Even if he had known, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to speak anyway, not with the way Jeremy was looking at him, making his heart feel like it was trying to beat out of his chest. 

 

He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t moved away yet; he already had the cellphone and he knew he had to be quick, just in case. But Matt couldn’t bring himself to back up, frozen under Jeremy’s gaze, his own eyes drawn to tracing the curve of Jeremy’s lips.

 

So absorbed in their little staring contest, Matt hadn’t noticed Jeremy reaching out to him until he felt a hand wrapped firmly around the back of his neck, dragging him down with more force than Matt would have thought possible with how faint Jeremy had been moments ago.

 

And then, Jeremy was kissing him, chapped lips moving against his own. Without conscious thought, Matt parted his lips, moving closer, almost straddling Jeremy’s lap. One of his hands curled around the fabric of Jeremy’s collar, the other coming up to cradle his face, paying no mind to the blood now staining his fingertips.

 

He wasn’t sure how long they had sat in that alley kissing. It could have as easily been days as it could have been minutes for all Matt was aware of anything that wasn’t Jeremy. But eventually the hand around his neck went slack and Jeremy’s lips fell from his, and Matt was forced to remember why they had been in the alley in the first place.

 

He cursed himself for his stupidity, for letting them be so vulnerable, all the while probing his still swollen lips with his fingers, relishing in the tingle that lingered.

 

Matt sighed, reaching for the phone he had dropped in his lap.

 

“Uh, Boss.” His voice sounded rough to his own ears, and he swallowed. “We have a situation.”

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 lads  
> coming at you with another rewrite, possibly the oldest one as the original was years old  
> come laugh @ my pain over on [ my blog ](http://jeremwood.tumblr.com)


End file.
